The Sorceress of Halkeginia
by Lunatic-Modo
Summary: There is a difference between a mage and a sorcerer... Though both wielded magic albeit slightly dissimilar to each other, both circumstances are different. A mage gets to keep his morals while a sorcerer throws it away. Now how will a certain elf react when she summoned a person who has no qualms about killing?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Lunatic here with my very first fanfic. Not sure about this one though because it feels rather forced to me. This story simply came out in a whim after playing Soul Sacrifice Delta and reading a few fanfic and stumbled on the idea of reverse summoning Louise. Nothing much to say here and its up to you if it will be a story or remain a one-shot.

Hope you like it and make sure to leave a review and favorite.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ZnT or Soul Sacrifce, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

 **The Sorceress of Halkeginia**

 **Prologue**

 _No matter how hard Louise tried, it always ended in failure. Since the first day of studying magic, her life is a spiral of misery, failures and shame. Even though she tried to control the output, it always ends in an explosion._

 _How laughable that Louise Francoise de la Valliere, the youngest child of Karin the Heavy Wind, is only capable of explosions through her own failure._

 _Despite the jeers and mockery of her colleagues, she continued on, following her mother's "Rule of Steel." The voices of her classmates are nothing more than annoying flies to which she lashes out against but what truly did hurt when the eyes of her mother only show disappointment._

 _Tries after tries, all resulted in failure._

 _But that doesn't mean she will give up._

 _She began to research and to know the reason for her disabilities. She studied so much that she could be a researcher but of course they won't accept someone who is incapable of even casting a simple. Despite all of that, she couldn't find any reason for her failures. She memorized the incantations to the last letter, practiced the movement of her wand that it became a habit, the correct amount of willpower…_

 _All of it exploded… It always exploded._

 _Louise was at her wits end and she was very sure that her mother is feeling the same._

 _Her mother was a perfectionist. One more failure and she will be dismissed from her studies and married off to her 'so-called' fiancé, Wardes._

 _Days passed and the day of the Summoning Ritual has come._

 _Louise was scared. Still, she swallowed it all in accordance to the Rule of Steel, ignoring the voices of her classmates. She turned her head towards Professor Colbert for permission, from which she received a nod from agreement._

 _With a determined gait, Louise walked towards the summoning circle with her head held high. The girl took a deep breath then began to move her wand-wielding hand._

 _ **I'll show them…**_

" _My name is Louise Francois de le Valliere…"_

 _ **I'll definitely show them that…**_

" _Pentagon of the five elemental powers. Heed my summoning and come forth…"_

 _ **I'm not a Zero..!**_

" _My familiar!" seconds after her incantation was a flash of bright light followed by an explosion and nothing…_

" _I told you that Zero is incapable of summoning!"_

" _Wow, I know that she is incapable of casting any spells but this is a new low even for Zero!"_

" _As expected of Louise the Zero!"_

 _In the midst of their mockery, Louise stood still, too shocked to move. The girl snapped back to reality when Professor Colbert coughed slightly, reminding her of the state she's in._

" _Can… Can I try again…? Professor?" Her voice wavered as she kept her knees from buckling._

 _Professor Jean Colbert looked towards her in silence. Despite her intelligence, she is unable to cast even a simple spell unlike her classmates. But despite all that, she never backed down. She had been his favourite because of her eagerness to answer his questions as well as her determination to continue. Because of that, he felt that the girl needed another chance._

" _Alright, miss Valliere," Colbert said with a nod._

 _Once again, Louise performed the ritual perfectly, without any flaw. Yet the results are the same: a bright light followed by an explosion._

 _Louise stared at the circle with empty eyes as she bit her lips. Her hands trembled as she clenched them as the insults and jokes become louder and louder. For the first time, Louise lost all hope._

" _I'm sorry, Miss Valiere but the ritual has to end." Colbert said as he patted her shoulder, noticing her tears flowing down her cheeks._

 _The students expected Louise to fall to her knees and cry but her next action destroyed their prediction, surprising the students, Colbert and even Louise herself._

 _The girl slapped the man's hand away before lunging forward, running uneasily toward the summoning circle. She was always desperate to find a solution to her problem only to see the exact same results over and over again. Her desperation rose so high that it threw all of her pride and reasoning away._

 _With a shivering voice Louise once again repeated the chant._

" _I, L-Louise Francoise de la V-valliere…"_

" _Miss Valiere!" Colbert yelled as he tried to stop Louise._

" _What's she doing!?"_

" _She's going to try again!?"_

" _Quick, someone stop her! She might kill us with her explosions!"_

 _Among the crowds, Kirche von Zerbst clicked her tongue as she heard the last sentence. Are they so engrossed in their insult that they fail to notice what is going to happen?! Only Brimir knows what will happen after a desperate person has reached his or her limit. Although Kirche are among the ones who usually are the first to throw taunts at Louise, she has no intention of seeing such a sorrowful expression from her._

 _By her side, Tabitha eyed Louise warily, sensing something very different from the usually prideful girl._

" _In the name of the Five Pentagon Power," her voice still shivering, "I sacrifice my fate…"_

 _By the time Colbert reached the circle, it was already too late._

 _The moment Louise finished her chant, the circle emitting a light so bright that it stunned the entire class. Once the light has died down and everyone recovered that they noticed Louise was no longer there._

 _Only then did Kirche realize how far they've driven her to the corner…_

 _Soon, this decision will either lead to Louise Valliere's damnation or salvation for the will of fate has given her a heavy burden._

'Hmph, a life of shame indeed…'

Louise let out an empty laugh as she remembered those memories. She leaned back, not caring the pile of flesh and bones that now decorate her cage or the strange insects that roam around her.

"Nooo… I was so close… to learning Magusar's secret…" Louise looked up to see a haggard young man be lifted unto the air by magic by the abomination whose right arm holds numerous unblinking eyes. The abomination now named Magusar tightened his grip causing the man to convulse unnaturally.

Louise watches on, unable to turn as the man convulses for a while before exploding into a mist of red and watches as the man's soul enters Magusar's right arm.

Louise has watched this scene so many times but that doesn't stop her from fearing if she will be next. The girl was about to force herself to sleep when she heard something.

" **Ah, what a waste…"** A voice said as Louise looked around for the source only for her gaze to be directed to a pile of bones. To her surprise, she heard the voice again as well as seeing a sudden movement among the pile of bones.

" **I'm over here… Just try to be careful when you remove them. Those thing hurt when they poke you know."** The voice said as Louise dug through the pile. After pushing most of the bones away, she saw a strange book whose cover seem to be made of human flesh.

" **Well? What're you waiting for?"** To the surprise of Louise, the book twitched before 'standing' up and opening its eyes and mouth.

Due to her surprise, Louise pushed the book down by instinct, believing she was hallucinating. Sadly, it is not as the book once again stood up with what is seems an annoyed expression plastered on its face.

" **Don't knock me down like that. It'll block my nose and mouth. What if I can't breathe?! Wait, now that I mention it… Do you think I'm breathing? I'm not exactly sure…"** The book said to itself as if discovering something profound. All Louise could do was stare at the book as it talks to itself.

"Just what are you?" Louise questioned after finally composing herself.

 **"Are you blind little missy? What do you think am I?"** The book said sardonically, **"I'm a book but not just any book... I'm a journal whose author knows many secrets and one of those secrets is Magusar..."** the book continued while emphasizing the name Magusar.

Louise didn't know what to think, on one hand there is a book that claims to have knowledge of Magusar's secret but on the other, she will risk attracting said person's attention.

 **"Well enough chit-chat about me. Let's talk about you. Let's start with your name..."** the said as its larger eye eyed her with what seems to be curiosity.

Louise remained silent for awhile before opening her mouth to speak.

"Louise... Louise Francoise de la Valliere..."

 **"... I'll just call you Louise okay? Quite a mouthful..."** the book said earning a twitch from said pinkette.

 **"As for me... My name is Librom..."**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl and The Sorceress

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Lunatic a new chapter. I've decided to continue the fanfic since it kept popping in my head. So, I tried to mix the prideful Louise to that of a Sorcerer from Soul Sacrifice and then ended up creating a Louise who is amoral towards life. To be honest, I feel like its still off but that is up to you readers to judge how it is. Anyways, I'll be creating a profile of her at the end of the chapter to shed some light of who she is now as well as answer some of your questions in the next chapter. If they are asked.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Girl and the Sorceress**

 **-?-**

 _On a land composed of flesh and bones, a monstrous dragon stood idly at the chaos it wrought._

 _Although seen as a dragon, it is more accurate to say that it is an abomination. Its two heads began to growl at each other as it flailed its two tails slightly, creating the slightest of tremors. It opened up its wings, the left half showing a grotesque parody to the purer right half._

 _Though an abomination it is, it is the form chosen by the combined wills of the two gods that govern the realm. It was supposed to rule the land, spreading terror to its inhabitants all the while enjoying the pleasures of sacrifice._

 _Despite all of this, a human of all things, stood in its way._

 _And said human looked up defiantly at it, gazing at it as if challenging its very authority._

 _The human then pulled down her hood, revealing pinkish hair. Her pink eyes gaze back up at its eyes with determination._

 _The two heads growled in response._

" _Tch…" The girl clicked her tongue as she watches it. She then began to concentrate power unto her right arm, and with a flourish, power gave birth to steel, and from steel, it formed a weapon. Her right hand now holds a sinister looking axe and if one were to be near it, they will clearly feel the power it radiates._

 _The girl then pointed her axe at the very manifestation of the twin god's will, challenging its authority once again. Angered by this human's defiance, it decided to give the human a glimpse of its power._

 _The sky crackled as it roared._

 _The ground trembled as it stomped its legs._

 _The air turned violent at a flap of its wings._

 _Yet, the girl stood steadfastly without fear._

 _With a shout, the pinkette charged, her weapon ready to strike at a moments notice._

* * *

 **-Ruins of Tartarus-**

Louise narrowed her eyes as she watched the Cerberus, a beast with three heads and a red spear lodged on its chest, charged towards her. With a stomp of her foot, a crudely formed shield composed of the earth now float in front of her, effectively stopping the monsters charge and stunning it. Immediately dispelling the shield, she raised her right arm and the earth gathered around her hand began to swirl into the shape of a spear. Twirling the spear, its tip pointing the ground, the girl charged at the Cerberus second head, and with a few skillful thrusts and swings, she was able to dislodge its left head and only the middle one remained.

The Cerberus roared in pain as it staggered backwards, fresh blood gushing out from where its head used to be. Louise looked on impassively, slowly spinning the spear as she does so. The archfiend managed to gather its bearing before it swung its arms down alternately, causing small shockwaves of air to fly towards Louise. Leaving a trail of red light behind her, Louise easily dodged the shockwaves before closing in on the archfiend and launching a flurry of thrusts and swings all over its body.

The monster grunted for every strike it took. With a roar that forced her to jump away, the monster grabbed hold of the spear that is impaled on its chest and began to pull it out. With the spear in hand, it raised it and let out another roar and soon, lightning gathered around the spear. With a snarl, it stabbed the spear unto the ground, creating an arc of lightning that travels in four different directions with one of them homing in on Louise.

Louise immediately tense her muscle, preparing to dodge at the second it touched her. With a sudden breath, she moved out of the way as it stopped at her position before a flash of lightning landed on the spot she was in.

With the Cerberus weakened by its last attack, it staggered as it tried to remain standing but it fell to its knees and swayed a bit before tumbling down.

With a satisfied expression, Louise walked towards the prone monster as she twirled her spear before stopping just a few feet from its head, the tip of her spear pointing directly between its eyes. The beast let out a growl of defiance before being impaled between its eyes.

Louse stepped a few paces back as she watched the monster's body inflate before bursting into a pile of black viscous liquid.

"Please… Save me…"

A weak voice is heard when the viscous liquid receded revealing a weak young man reaching his arm out to her.

With nary a word, Louise simply opened her hand as green specks of light surrounded both her and the man. She looked at him, unconcerned at his state as the specks of light began to move faster and faster.

"Let fate judge you for your actions…"

As if trying to crush something, she closed her hand. All of a sudden, the man screamed in agony as blood spurt from different parts of his body. The man's face impacted the ground as his body hit the ground, his life already extinguished.

Louise watched uninterestedly as an orb of green light emerged from the corpse's mouth. The orb simply floated in the air for a few moments before entered her right arm, bathing it in its light as it does so.

Though for some reason, the light didn't weaken at all after she finished the process. In fact, it seemed to be growing stronger.

Puzzled, Louise looked at her right arm to see nothing but instead saw a circle of light just below her.

"Wha-"

Caught off guard, Louise can do nothing but brace herself as the light devoured her. And now the ruins once again became desolated.

* * *

 **Halkeginia**

Though the night sky is very beautiful indeed. The veil of darkness that blankets the sky can only bring about fear and wariness to those who walk under it. Despite the serene light emitted by the moon and the stars, it can only reach so little.

One of those places is the Fairy Forest near Westwood Village and who knows what dangers lurks behind the shadow it casts. Whether it be a beast or a person looking for an easy target, it is tantamount to suicide to even think of passing through at the dark of night.

And right now, a robbery is occurring…

"Well what do we have here? A little girl and her sister wandering around the woods at night?" The thug said, as he gazed lecherously at said girls.

The guy behind him followed his gaze as he licked his lips lustily.

"Step… Step back..!" The older one, a young girl with silky blonde hair and well endowed body, said. But still, her eyes held fear in them.

"Oh~ A feisty one ain't she, brother?"

"Don't worry girly, we'll be sure to treat you… well…" The thugs took a step forward.

"Sister Tiffa!" Marie, the little girl in her arms, hid her face in her sister's chest.

"I said step back!" Tiffania took out a wand and pointed it at them. She was fortunate to have brought a wand from Mathilda's spare. Even though she can't use magic, its better to look like one when the situation requires it.

The two men were taken aback for while, but then they began to laugh.

"Look brother, we have a mage here!"

"Enough fooling around! Hand over your money, or you can pay us with something… else…" His gazed wandered onto Tiffania's chest.

"Do you honestly think us as fools? There's no way a commoner like you can wield magic!"

Tiffania dropped the wand and immediately hugged the little girl close, her embrace getting tighter and tighter as they come nearer. She desperately looked around to see someone, anyone who can help only to see no one.

'Someone… Anyone… I beg of you… Please…' Tiffania closed her eyes as she tried to shield Marie from the two. Despair and fear flowing in her veins.

Perhaps it was the fear and despair but whatever the case, Tiffania didn't notice the power build up inside her. Only when a strong gust of wind followed by a sound of explosion and the panicked screams of the thugs did she open her eyes.

What stood before her is a person cladded mostly in black and red. She cannot see their face because their back is facing her but she is sure that the person is female thanks to her figure. The girl is wearing an outfit she'd never seen. She wore a leather jacket with a pair of detached sleeves that looked like that of wings. The reason why it didn't slip off is because it was connected by a bevy belts to her jacket's shoulders. Her hood and sleeves were decorated with strange markings that seem to glow faintly. She also wore pants of the same material and color along with boots that reached up to her thighs. Strapped to her hips is a strange looking book.

'What strange attires.'

"A-are you alright..?" Gathering up her courage, Tiffania asked and in response, the stranger turned around.

This girl could be described as the most beautiful she have seen. With a pretty face and a milky skin under her hood, her features were accompanied by long curly pink hair and a pair of luscious lips.

The girl looked at Tiffania with curiosity as her eyes wandered onto her hat.

"A human?" A soft spoken voice reached the ears of the half elf, and she pulled down her hat in response.

"Nope." The girl muttered with a confused expression, "But you somehow feel different." Then she spoke again, "You aren't completely human aren't you?" The interest in her voice made her pull her hat stronger. But fortunately, the newcomer's inquiry would be delayed since the two thugs finally regained their bearings.

"Don't you dare butt in, girly!" There was an unsure tone in his voice but he never let go of his knife.

"Oh my… Bandits huh?" the girl gave a bored sigh before turning her head to the half-elf and her sister. "Both of you might want to cover your eyes"

"Wha-"

"It'll be ugly."

The little one did as she was told but Tiffania continued to look on with doubt. The girl simply gave a smile before saying with a gentler voice, "It will be alright. I won't hurt you" Though uncertain, Tiffania relented and did the same. "Open your eyes when I told you so, okay?" The girl said as she turned her attention to the two brothers. "Well, would the two of you kindly turn around and leave? I can at least guarantee your safety. "

"Screw you, girly!" the older one shouted, trying to threaten her with his knife.

"Fine by me."

"Brother, I think we shou-"

"What!? You're scared of this bitch!? She's just a girl!" the older one shouted. "Watch me!" He took off, running towards said girl, his knife ready to strike. "Just go die you damn bitch!"

'Ah, the blithering idiot…' in the blink of an eye the girl disappeared in a trail of red light and appeared behind him. The older one stopped as he lost the feeling of his knife wielding arm followed by an indescribable cold. The man can only look in silence as he tried to move his arm only to see it lying on the floor.

"Gaaahhh!" The man screamed in pain as he grab the stump where his arm was only to pull it away when his hand was assaulted by a cold feeling. He can only scream when he saw that ice streaked with red covered the wound.

The younger one can only watch in fear at the scene in front of him. What now lies in the girl's right hand is a sword made out of ice, its blade streaked with frozen blood.

"H..Hii..!" The man yelped in fear. He turned around to flee only to see her standing in front of him, the tip of her sword lightly touching his throat. The man can only gulp at the sight of the blade and shiver at the cold it emanates.

"So will you drag your dear brother away from hear lest my patient wears thin?" The girl said cold before showing an expression of disgust as she noticed a puddle forming below him. The man can only nod fearfully before running to his brother and dragging him away.

"Maybe I should've sacrificed one of them… Oh well." The girl shrugged before looking at the two girls, "You can open your eyes now."

The two hesitatingly followed her instructions although Tiffania had to cover Marie's eyes once again when she noticed an arm lying on the ground. Noticing her plight, the pinkette walked towards the severed arm, picked it up, nonchalantly threw where the little girl's eyes can't see it, much to the shock of Tiffania.

"Um… Thank you… For saving us" Tiffania said after reigning in her shock.

The girl simply gave a nod. "With that out of the way, I have a question for you, miss…"

"Tiffania… Tiffania Westwood."

"Miss Westwood. Do you have any idea how I got here?"

"Erm… About that…" Tiffania's cheek L's turned red. "My eyes were closed when you came." Her savior raised an eyebrow at her explanation. "I-it's true! I-"

"Pink-haired big sister came from an explosion!" Little Marie excitedly waved her arms, imitating an explosion as she said.

"Marie?"

"An explosion?"

"Mhm! There was this bright circle under your feet when you came! It was beautiful!" Both the older girls were silent when they heard the little girl's explanation. Tiffania, for her part, was confused. Sure she noticed the sound of explosion but a circle of light.

The pink-haired girl simply placed her hand on her chin, a contemplative expression on her face. She may look calm on the outside but in the inside, she is panicking. All she remembered was finishing the ritual after she killed the monster. But then…

'Her voice…'

" _Someone… Anyone… I beg of you… Please…"_

The last thing she heard was her voice and then the light below her.

'Could it be..?'

"You called for me."

"Eh..?"

"Where am I?"

"Y-you're in Westwood Village." She answered, surprised by the sudden question. "Albion." Tiffania added when the girl looked at her as if asking for more.

'Impossible…'

"Albion..?" The girl narrowed her eyes before looking up to see the two floating moons in the night sky. "Halkeginia..? Impossible."

"Of all the things…" She stood still for a moment, her face showing a sad smile as she looked up at the moon. 'Really… Fate must be mocking at me…' Her shoulders trembled before she gave a bitter laugh at the thought.

To others, her laugh might as well be a sign of lunacy but to the eyes of Tiffania, she can only see sorrow hidden beneath it.

"Tell me… Miss Westwood." The girl simply smiled as Tiffania snapped back to reality. "Did you realize what you've done?"

"What I've done..?" Her arms tighten around around Marie as the little girl continued nuzzling her face in her chest.

"You've called me from a very, very distant place, Miss Westwood… In other words…" the girl rubbed the back of her right hand. "You've summoned me as your familiar."

"Eh..? F-familiar..? I-I don't…"

"You're a mage, Miss Westwood." The girl watched amused as Tiffania tried to form words with her mouth. "You know, wave a hand, act haughty and treat plebeian as trash."

"I-Impossible… Clearly there must be a mistake…"

The girl let out a sigh as she crossed her arm. "The proof is standing in front of you. Whether you believed it or not, the fact that you summoned me doesn't change. It's either you truly can't or simply don't want to and that's no good."

Sweat gathered around Tiffania's forehead as she looked at her. As a half-elf that is seen as an abomination, she always have to be cautious around strangers. She could sense their intention unlike now, she cannot figure out the pink-haired girl's intention even if she tried. All she can feel were a mess of emotions.

"H-how…"

"Your face says it all. Especially your eyes."

The blonde simply remained silent.

"But, I guess I have to deal with it." Flipping a strand of hair, she stared at the girl. "You'll have to complete the ritual."

"Um… I don't know how to perform the ritual… Sorry." The girl heaved a sigh causing Tiffania to look down in embarrassment.

"Fine but before we start, please put her somewhere safe."

Reluctant to separate from Marie. Tiffania looked around and spotted a tree just nearby them. She gently let go of the child and slowly and carefully placed just beside a tree and walked back to where her soon to be familiar is waiting.

"Ready?"

"Is there really no other way?"

"It's the only way lest you want me to wander around and fend for myself. Like I said, my home is very far away. A person can only summon a single familiar in their lifetime." The girl crossed her arm, "So you're stuck with me. Are you ready now?" A nod. "Now then, repeat after me. My name is Tiffania Westwood."

"My name is Tiffania Westwood…" the blonde said timidly.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

Suddenly, the girl placed Matilda's spare wand onto the blonde's hand before guiding it, pointing the tip of her war to her forehead.

"Do not be afraid."

Tiffania was still in a daze when the girl traced her cheeks with her fingers, feeling the soft skin before it stops at her chin. She lifted the blonde's chin up and Tiffania found herself facing face to face with her savior who will soon be her familiar. With a bitter smile in her face, the pinkette leaned in and…

'…She's kissing me..!'

Only when their lips made contact for awhile did the blonde finally realize what they were doing. Tiffania can only stand still as her familiar breaks the kiss, her smile now meek but soon it returns to her usual expression.

"It is finished." The blonde touched her own lips as of it was burnt. She can only stare back at her, disbelief etched on her face.

Noticing her discomfort, the pink-haired familiar can only smile softly, "Is this your first time?" The blonde blushed at the pinkette's words. "Don't worry, were even. After all, that too was my first kiss."

Before Tiffania could respond, the other girl gripped her chest, her face scrunched up in pain and light began to surround her. Seeing this, Tiffania can only look on in panic.

"Do not worry, my master. That's just the Familiar's Rune being inscribed. " Hearing this, her master's face began to pale.

After the event ended, her familiar rubbed her chest. Seeing this, Tiffania moved towards her new familiar and gently grabbed the hand where the runes were inscribed. "I'm sorry… It must've hurt."

The other girl simply smiled, "It's only a process all familiars go through. After all, I should be strong for master, right?" 'Compared to using Gleipnir, it's nothing more than a tickle.'

"…Tiffania…"

"Hm?"

"I want you to call me by my name…"

"That would be very impolite mas-," when the girl gazed at her master's eyes, she felt like she just kicked on a puppy. 'Okay… That's just cheating…' "…Tiffania…" She can only sigh at her master's stubbornness.

The two fell into silence.

"Ah, I have to get back soon. It is getting late."

"Understood." And with that, Tiffania walked to where she placed Marie and gently lifted her up.

With that finished, the blonde turned around to see her familiar ready to leave.

"Let's go."

She followed her master's footsteps, like that of a loyal guardian while checking her surroundings. It would be strange to see a person walking with their eyes closed and that is what the pink-haired girl is doing. In truth, she is using her mind's eye to see if anyone were hiding behind the bushes and the trees.

While the trip is ongoing, she thought of the events that happened recently. Questions began to spring in her mind. How long was she gone? Days, weeks, months or maybe even years? Is the academy and her family trying to find her? She feels as if she's at home but at the same time, it feels foreign to her. At the very least, the place doesn't reek of death just like the world where she was summoned from.

She desired to return home but that desire slowly crumbled day by day as she stayed in that world. Along with her wish, her morals became twisted. If she were to do what is considered normal in that world, she would be branded as a monster or a heretic in here.

'I'm here now aren't I..? There's no helping it but still, curse the fates.'

"What's your name?"

"Tiffania?" said blonde looked back and smiled at her.

"I don't know your name and I just gave you mind. I can't just keep calling you 'hey' or 'familiar' all the time."

"…You can call me servant if you so wish." The familiar replied, amusement mixed in her voice.

"…" Seeing her master's expression, the familiar couldn't help but twitch her lips as her master puffed her cheeks a little.

"You may call me Louise but please call me Zero when we are in the presence of others."

Tiffania glanced back at her familiar with a questioning look.

"Maybe someday I'll divulge my reasons but not now." Tiffania can only nod reluctantly as the two continue their walk.

The two continued their trip in comfortable silence. The smile in Marie face as she slept made Tiffania's heart warm.

"Here we are." When the two finally reached their destination. Louise looked at the cottage with their interest. The blonde was greeted by a boy, worry etched in his face as he hugged Tiffania after she opened the door.

"Big sis! I was so worried…"

"There there, James. I'm fine." Tiffania smiled warmly as she gently patted the boy's back.

"U-uhm… Sister Tiffa? Who is that?" the boy eyed the other girl with suspicion.

"Ah. Um… She's Zero my umm…"

"Her protector." 'Zero' replied with a wave.

At this, the boys eyes of suspicion was immediately replaced with stars.

"Ah..! Could it be like Prince and Princess?" Sister Tiffa blushed while Zero's eye twitched.

"Ahaha… Do I look like a prince to you?"

"Maybe not…" The boy gazed at her attire . "But you look strong!"

Tiffania can only smile at the boy's cheerfulness as the James tried to guess who she is.

"Now now James, it's already late, shouldn't you be in bed?" The boy was about to reply but upon seeing the blonde's stern expression, decided to do as he was told.

"Yes, sister Tiffa."

"Please wait for awhile, I'll just tuck Marie in." With a nod, her master walked away, leaving Zero to dwell in her thoughts.

Zero leaned her back on the wall as she once again thought about the recent events. Her recent fight with an archfiend and then being spirited away by a light which brought her back to her old home. The meeting with the blonde who is now her master.

Frowning, Zero brought up her left hand and caress the back of her hand. After rubbing it for a while, she removed the glove from her hand, revealing soft milky skin and the runes inscribed upon it.

Gandalf.

She found out about the term during in one of her research nights. She once thought that her element is the void but immediately scrapped because if such things were true, she would be branded as a heretic. During her time in that world, she noticed that this world's language is similar over there and when she found out about the meaning of those letters, she simply laughed as she cursed her fate.

How ironic that the worst mage bears the same element of the Founder himself. His familiar no less.

Blinded by rage, she took out her anger on numerous archfiends, not sparing them when she defeated them. She nearly became a monster during that time until she calmed down.

Her pride won't accept the fact the she is her own familiar but in the end after hours of cooling off. She simply accepted.

But now, she is to be a familiar to someone else. Someone who might not even be human.

Zero can only sigh at her situation. Why was she summoned? Why her of all people? She knew that she can simply walk away from but instead did the opposite and even accepted to be her familiar. So why? Could it be that desire to return is still there though small it is? Or is it the influence during her time in the academy?

As Zero mulled in her head, Tiffania appeared after tucking the little girl in.

"Sorry for making you wait. I'll show you where my older sister used to sleep. You can rest there."

"There is no need. I can sleep on the couch." Indeed, she'd slept in a place even worse than a dungeon.

"It's fine. My sister rarely comes home anyway." Said the blonde, loneliness mixed in her voice.

"I see."

Tiffania led Zero to said room. It showed a simple bedroom when she opened the door.

"This is it. So umm… If you ever need to wash, the bathroom is over there. But it is midnight so the water might be very cold for you. If you're done, I can lend you some clo-"

Zero can only smile slightly at her master's rambling.

"There is no need, Tiffania. I have my own so do not he worried about it."

"O-oh… Then goodnight, Ze- Louise."

When Tiffania was about to leave the room but was stopped when she heard her Familiar's voice.

"Master." The girl turned around to see Louise face her, a somber expression on her face.

"Louise?"

"Aren't you afraid that you let a stranger stay in your house?"

"Why would-"

"You don't know me" Louise interrupted.

The two stayed in silence for awhile. The silence broke when Tiffania spoke.

"Truthfully, I'm scared of you… In fact, I don't even trust you but…" Tiffania gazed at her familiar's eyes. "I learned not to judge a book by its cover and besides…" Tiffania smiled as she placed a hand on her chest. "You are my familiar aren't you."

At hearing her master's explanation, Louise can only smile wryly at her innocence.

"I see… Then goodnight, Tiffania."

"You too."

That night, the room is only illuminated by a single candle. Louise wrote her thoughts and experiences on her book. She knew why she was unsettled by her last words. Back in the world she now called her home, her kind are judged to be monsters and are avoided. To have even one person, a newly-met even, to place her trust on her made her feel weird.

Soon, she felt tired. With a sigh, she closed her book and blew the candles out and lay down on the bed. She threw all thoughts away and quickly, slipped into a peaceful slumber. And she dreamt of her old life. A life where she was once known as Louise Francoise de la Valliere, the worst mage of the century.

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name:** Louise Francoise Le Blanc de LA Valliere

 **Alias:** Zero, 16th Persapius, Librom

 **Species:** Human(?)

 **Age:** ?

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** August 6

 **Magical Affinity:** Void

 **Rank:** Archmage 1st Class

 **Height:** 167cm

 **Right Arm:** Neutral(Currently)

 **Appearance:** She has long curly pink hair and eyes of the same color. Often seen wearing black with tints of red, on the back of her left hand is the rune of Gandalf. She is slender with a hourglass figure, neither too thin nor too fat. She is seen as attractive to both genders.

 **Personality:** When she first joined Avalon as both Louise and Zero, she was stubborn, hard-headed and had a habit of diving head first into a fight. She used to be hesitant in sacrificing the archfiends she defeated but as time goes on, she became used to it and at times, may even enjoy it but her stubborn personality still persisted. During the time she was captured by Magusar, she developed a calm personality as she experienced the memory of the author who wrote the book named Librom. Now, she holds a quiet and distant personality to the ones she doesn't trust and shows a gentle face to those who earned her trust. Although amoral, she'd rather not do such things without reason. She tends to show empathy at times. She is also caring and loyal to the one she cared about.

 **Master:** Herself(Gandalf), Tiffania(Lifbrasir)

 **Hobbies:** Reading, writing

 **Likes:** Her book, her friends, silence

 **Hates:** Perverts, Stuck up nobles


End file.
